A Rose For The Serpent
by Valkyriae
Summary: Story Based on My DA:O playthrough with my Warden Mairella cousland. The character portraits are based on my DA:O Morphs.
1. Chapter 1

The land of ferelden layed on the brink of war,  
For the first time, in centuries, their lands were threatened by the notorious darkspawn.  
Rumors had spread through the land that a new blight was on the rise.

The king had drawn his armies to the ruins of Ostagar to stop the armies of darkspawn from

wandering deeper into their homelands.

In Highever,the Couslands family had been called upon by the king himself to come to their assitance towards the darkspawn armies.  
Teryn Bryce Cousland was one of the most powerful and infulencal men in all of Ferelden.

But this story isnt only about them, This story is about A cousland,  
Her name Was Mairella Cousland, The youngest daughter of Bryce and Elenore.

All her life she had grown up in the shadow of her oldest brother Fergus.

Mairella had tried everything she could to prove that she was strong enough to help out with

the armies and to protect their home.  
But all her struggles were overlooked Because of their fear that she wouldnt be able to

pull it through.

She was a skilled warrior, in both swords and bows,  
Since she was a kid she had practiced every day, education herself in combat training and history.  
Thought the Teryn and his wife was both proud of their pup, he would never dream of sending her off into any battle.

It had come to her attention that her father was sending away her brother with their army to fight

with the king.  
Betrayl and disappointment stirred in her mind, Why would they not let her go to fight?  
She was just as good a warrior as her brother Fergus, Then why were they holding her back?

Mairella was a young and ambisius woman,  
Her hair was braided close to her head in cons,and tied back into a ponytail.  
Her face wore the tattoo's she had especially choosen for herself as a warrior,  
The LArge tribal tattoo on her forehead,The headpiece had endured her allot of pain,  
But she was proud of it in the end. Across her eye, she wore a small yet,markable tatoo,  
Like a scar.  
on her throat, she had a small tattoo, centered below her chin.

The night had fallen upon The Home of the Couslands,  
She knew that their home was expecting visitors soon in a few days,  
Her fathers old friend Arl Howe was expected to arrive soon,  
As well as some of her mother's friends.

Mairella didnt really feel much fussed about it,

It was just one of those things she didnt really care much about.  
She'd rather do soemthing important than sit around the highever home being their mother and father's little pride and joy.

The evenings dinner was allready over,  
Her family was still in the dinning hall, and she could hear their gentle chitchat from the balcony where she had withdrawn to.  
The night was dark and crystal clear, showing all the stars on the horizon.  
She sighed to herself, thinking that somewhere out there, there had to be something for her too,  
Wouldnt it?

In her mind,She knew that it had to be more to her life than serving at the highever castle.  
There had to be, she kept promising herself in her head.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the rock fencing on the balcony,  
She hadnt noticed that Fergus had snuck up behind her, watching his younger sister,  
Torment herself with her thoughts.

"Mairella?"

She spun around to her brother's voice, he had caught her off-guard.

Fergus looked upon his younger sister, He knew something was on her mind,  
She always had that look in her eyes, when she was concerned or worried.

"Whats going on?" He countinued, Leaning against the railing of the balcony.  
Mairella sighed,turning to lean on the railing along side of her brother.  
The Moonlight lit up her face, and her bright green eyes shinning in its reflection.  
Why was he so concerned, He was a man and could do whatever he wanted,

and would always be allowed to serve his part as the Head of the highever family.

"Why cant i come with you? Havent I proven myself as a warrior over and over again?"  
She murmured underneath her breath. Fergus just smiiled at her, that coy grin that

he always wore when he felt he was better than her.  
"Sister Dear, you know they dont want all of their children to go out to war."

Mairella groaned, what kinda of an excuse was that?  
She was just as capable as he was. Deep down inside, she knew this wasnt the life

she wanted to have.

"Your avoiding the Question, is it because i am a woman?"

The laughter rolled of his lips caught her off-guard, why was he laughing at her?  
If she had been a man, there would never have been any doubt of sending her off

to fight in her father's name.

But no she had been cursed with being a woman.  
She didnt not really quite understand it, Her mother used to be a battlemaiden,  
So why couldnt she?

Fergus smilled and tugged at her shoulder, she saw that twinkle in his eye.  
"Mairella, sister, Female or not, you should know, their doing this to keep you safe,  
If something happenes to me, you are the next in line as head of our family."

It made some point she assured herself,  
Thought nothing would ever happen to her brother, Fergus was a strong and tactical warrior,

and a good leader for their armies. she had to admite she was a bit jealouse of him,  
he had everything she wanted.

"I want to be able to fight too, Fergus...I dont want be stuck here for the rest of my life"

He sent her one of his dashing smiles,  
Pulling his sister closer by the shoulder,

"Don't worry too much, Soon enough, sister, you will be able to worry less bout fighting,  
and more bout the important things in life."

What, she wondered with herself, Figthing for what you believed in wasnt important?  
To fight for your country and your home, how could he say that wasnt important?  
Or did he mean that she would have to settle down and find a family?

She shook her head, gazing at her elderly brother.

"No thanks,i have no intrest in familes and such as of yet, Fergus."

"One day,Sister, you will find a man who can tame you"

"Maybe I dont want a man..." She murmured, releasing herself from her brother's grip.  
Fergus just smiled at her, as she walked away from his sight.

Her figths were out there, not here as a spoiled little princess.

"im going to bed," she marched away from his sight, the night was filled with thoughts and disappointment.

She were no princess...

-

That morning, she Had been summoned by her father,  
She was unsure of what he wanted from her, she had yet to awake from her slumber, before

there had been a voice at her door, calling her to see her father as soon as possible.

Even if she was the youngest of the two siblings, it was rare that he called upon her in this manner.  
It must have been important she thought to herself. nothing like this came up without importance.

She sighed to herself, a deep one in frustration, Still gazing at her bedroom ceiling,  
The bed was too comfertabe to leave just yet.

Her bed was warm and comfertable, the linings under her back was soft to the touch.

"Today...maybe today will be different...maybe i can prove im not just some noble puppet..."

the thought spun around her head, she had to make her father see that there was use of her,  
not only to dilliance around the castle and running errands.

she ran her hand over her hair, taking another deep sigh.  
It was time to get up, she couldnt let her father wait all day.  
If it really was important it was better to get it over with than to wait.

Pushing herself off the bed, her soft feet hit the floor with a gentle thud,  
On a nearby armorstand hung her leather armor, Made from the finest leather

in all of ferelden.  
The air of the room around her was cold to the touch of her skin, sending

shivers down her spine.  
The leather, felt cold and almsot damp aganst her skin as she pulled on her armor.

With quick fingertips, she braided her hair, her black long locks slipping through her fingers,

as she weaved her hair together across her head.  
The tight Braids bounced off her shoulders, one by one, until her entire head was finished.  
She smirked at herself in the mirror, as she pulled back her hair into a ponytail.

At her door, Her mabari was sleeping peacefully, shortly barking in his sleep.  
Gazing at the large muclear dog, she found herself smiling at his stiill puppy like behavior.  
The Mabari had been a present from her parents at a young age,  
Her father had brough the puppy, when she was just a kid, thought

the dog itself had almost been bigger than she was.

The Mabari Had caused her allot of injuries as a child,  
He had far from imprinted himself on her from the beginning.  
It had taken years before he finally had approved of her.  
From then on,the two had been unsepertable.

Mairella smiled at herself as she gave her mabari a ruffle of his

fur before pushing the door to her room open.

-

"Ah there you are pup," She heard her father's voice call out to her as she entered the room.  
At his side stood a man, roughly about his age,  
Mairella allready knew who it was.

"Father."

The man at her father's side was none other than Arl howe,  
Her father and howe had been friends for ages,  
Since they both were young men and allot less grey haired than they were now.

"You remember Arl Howe, dont you pup?" her father countinued, turning his attention to his friend.  
Quietly she nodded and layed her cold gaze upon howe.

"You and my son are about the same age are you not?"

What was this, she thought to herself, were they trying to set her up with howe's son?  
She had no intrest in such affairs, she could manage her love affairs on her own,

without any interferance from her parents or anyone else.

"I am not intrested, Howe, i have other plans for my life" Mairella murmured, throwing the Arl a cold gaze.  
She could tell the frustration spreading across her face.

"Um...Well pup there is someone here that i want you to meet"  
Through the nearby door, a tall man entered, he was dressed in a heavy armor, dual swords at his hips.  
His eyes reflected years of wisdom and experience behind him, she was sure he had seen the tides of battle.  
His dark brown hair, tied tightly back in a ponytail, his face wore a short beard in the same

dark color as his hair.  
As he approched the group,he turned his gaze upon the young cousland.

"Pup, This is Duncan of the grey warden."

A grey warden? In highever? What could he possibly be doing in their home?  
Up though her years, she had read allot bout the history of the Grey Wardens,  
All their amazing stories about their fights during the past blights.  
How they had rided into the battles on the back of griffons.  
She wished she could have seen that, it all sounded so glorious.

"It's an honnor to meet you, Duncan" She said while taking a deep bow of respect.  
She noticed to her surprise, the grey warden folding both of his arms in a cross over his chest and

bowed back to the young girl.

"i have heard much bout you, from your father, Mairella. we could use someone like you in the

grey wardens." His voice was deep and husky.

Her? A warden? somehow it sounded ever so excited in her mind.

"I dont have enough children to send out to war, unless your invoking the rite of concription, old friend" bryce let out, shocked to hear the suggestion of his friend.

She had read about that in the story books, The Rite of concrition allowed the grey wardens

to take anyone no matter what rank they were, to join the Wardens.  
How she wished he would, it would take her away from Highever,  
Though she loved her parents, being locked up in their home didnt approve her view

on life.

"What," she exclaimed, tuning in frustration to her father, "Why not, i think it sounds like a great idea" she countinued.  
Bryce shook his head at his young daughter, then turning to his friends.  
"See what i have to put up with," he said with a chuckle before continuing.  
"Duncan will be staying here for a while, hes on the look out for new recruites for the wardens,  
he's been observing Sir Gilmore for a while. but, there will be more time to talk to duncan later,  
For now can you please deliver a message to Fergus for me,Pup?"

Quietly she nodded, again being the delivery girl to her brother.  
She took another bow before leaving the room.  
Errend girl, over and over again. it was boring her, all this highclass living.

Upon exiting the room, she took a deep breath, in the far distance she could hear

Heavy barking.  
She hoped with herself that it wasnt her mabari again,it wouldnt be the first time the darn

dog would be up to no good.

As she turned the corner, a young man stood before her, it was none other than sir gilmore.  
He smiled sweetly at her as he took a deep bow.  
"M'lady,im glad i ran into you."

"What is it now Sir gilmore?" she murmured under her breath, lowering her eyebrows into a frown.

"It seems as if your mabari has gotten into the larder again, Nan is going out of her mind."  
So,it had been her Mabari after all.  
It wasnt the first time he had gotten into the Larder, and each time Nan put on a hissyfit.  
She wondered if he truly was getting bored in the highever home that he had figured out

that the easiest way to get some fun was to irritate Nan.

"i guess we should go pick him up before she tears down the castle," she exclaimed,  
Taking another deep breath, seemed like this day wasnt going to end any time soon on good manners.

Each step, closer to the kitchen, she could hear nan shouting and screaming at their elven servants.

She had to put an stop to his rampage, he had to learn at some point.

She pushed the door open, Sir gilmore right on her heals,  
As the young couple entered, nan was in the middle of one of her shouting sessions,  
All mairella heard was "Mongrel this,Mongrel that"

"Nan?" her voice was clear and firm as she stepped up behind her Nan,  
Before the elderly woman stood the two elven servants, they faces flushed and worried.

"About time you showed up child! your damn dog is in my larder again!" The elderly woman shouted, her crooked finger pointing at the door behind her.

"I am sorry, Nan, I will get him out of there, i promise" Mairella stepped up to the door,  
inside she could hear his loud barking, Maker knew what he was so excited about.

As the door creeped open, she saw her mabari sniff around on the ground,  
She couldnt help but wonder with herself what he was doing to begin with.

"What is it boy? What are you doing?"  
Shortly after ending her sentance, she heard a loud squeak from one of the nearby sacks.  
Sir Gilmore quickly turned to the young cousland, "Did you hear that?!" he shouted out,  
Drawing the blade at his side.  
The Mabari had allready snuck up on the sack, barking loudly, the sound echoing through

the brick walls.

Out from behind the sack, leaped a giant rat, it was bigger than any rat she had ever seen in her life.  
"By the maker!" she exclaimed as she drew out her sword as well,

The mabari lounged at the giant rat, taking its life quickly, but not as shortly after he'd killed it,  
more emerged from their hideouts.

"By the maker," Sir girlmore, took a step back, waving his steel sword at the rodents,  
"this is like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell me"  
The young cousland shrugged, "Well we cant leave them in here."

Her sword got drenched in the rodent blood, but the little buggers kept on coming.  
There werent normal Rats, they must come from the wilds, creeping into the kitchen for food.  
Rats shouldnt be a problem for warriors like themselves.

a couple of minutes passed and the rats seemed to be gone,  
The larder floor was covered in a bright red substance.

"Well, that took care of that problem, we better return to Nan." she whispered, sheating her weapon.  
The Mabari jumped around her legs, happily.  
He wasnt as stupid as Nan wanted him to be, she assured herself.  
All he tried to do was protect them and warn them afterall.

Upon returning to the kitchen, she could see the surprised look on Nan's face,  
watching the two younglings covered from head to toe, in blood.

"Maker's Blood!"

Mairella threw her a small ensuring smile. "We found your problem,Nan, My dog was trying to

warn us about the Rats in the larder."

"Rats?!" Nan exclaimed, taking a step back in shock. "Nonsense! there is no rats in my larder!"  
"There was Nan, it looked like Wild rats..." Before she could even finish, one of the elf servants

interupted her, "Korchi wild rats?! They wiill eat us alive they will"

The young cousland chucled at the elf's remark, eat us all, what was the chance of rats

actually being able to do such a thing? A dragon she could understand could eat you alive,  
but a rat? no matter of its size.

"Our job here is done, i have to go find fergus, Goodbye Nan."

-

Sir gilmore had taken his leave, after leaving Nan's kitchen, he had buisness to attend to else where,  
Not that Mairella really minded, she didnt enjoy him looking over her shoulder all the time.  
She felt dirty, her blade and armor still covered in blood, she should clean up as soon as possible.  
They couldnt have her wandering around the highever castle looking like she just had murdered someone.

The mabari at her heel, playfully barked at his mistress.  
"You goofball," she murmured, running her fingers across the furbag's head, "Havent you caused

me enough trouble for one day?" softly she chuckled at his panting face.

Up ahead, she could hear friendly chattering, she wondered if it could be her mother.  
Turning the corner, she could see Elenore, standing with what looked like more company that

had arrived at the castle.

"Mother"

Mairella lowered her head in a bow of respect to her elder, at elenore's side stood a woman,

roughly around her age.  
She also noticed the young elven maid standing between her mother's friend and a young man.  
The elven maid was very beautiful, Mairella thought to herself.

"Ah Pup there you are," Elenore said with an welcoming smile, it was hard to believe that her mother once were a hardned battle maiden.  
"This is Lady Landra,her son and her maid in waiting." Her mother gestured towards her friend and the young man.

"Ah yes," mairella said with a chuckle, "i remember you, werent you drunk at my Mothers Salon?"  
Her mother covered her face in shame at her daugters remarks.  
Truth be told, mairella did infact remember her, she also remembered how pushy she and her mother had been in setting something up with her son.  
By the Maker,could they not understand allready she did not need her mother's help,  
after all she was a big girl.  
However, she knew her mother only wished the best for her.

"im so proud of my pup's diplomatics and etics," her mother nervously replied.

"But it was such a wonderful Salon... the little i remember"

Mairella covered up her chuckle with her hand,

"Well mother, we will retreat to the study, Maybe we can talk later, M'lady" Her son threw her a smile, thought mairella coldly turned it down.  
She was left with her mother, who still didnt seem to be too amused with her pup's little joke.

"must you always make the worst of things pup?"

She wouldnt exactly call that the worst she could have done, she could have done so much worse.

"oh mother, it was the truth none the less, if the arlessa cant hold her drinks, isnt really my faulth,

now is it?" The young cousland sheepishly explained.

"anyway mother, I have things to do, and...im sure you do too"

"I love you my dear daughter, Remember that" Elenore placed her hands on her young daugther's shoulders, Mairella smiled warmly at her mother dear.  
"I love you too"

She found herself courious about the arlessa's Maid in waiting,  
What was it he had said, the study? She questioned herself,  
Would it be too much of her to go out of her way of deliviring Fergus's message to go talk to her?  
Who would ever notice, she assured herself. its not like he knew she was coming anyway.

Sheepishly she grinned, walking down the hall towards the study.  
Tsk tsk tsk, Mairella, she thought to herself,pushing open the door.  
Deeply she took a breath, inhaling the study air, deep into her lounges.

"M'lady"

She looked up, meeting the gaze of the elven maiden.  
Mairella smiled from ear to ear as she bowed to the young elf.

"I was wondering if you might be intrested in a chat"

She had withdrawn herself to her bath,she had been wandering around with the  
Rat's blood on her for too long.  
Her skin felt as if it smelled worse than a thousand deaths, rot and decay.  
Eleanor has once told her that she would never land a husband that way,  
Dirty and rouffled like a boy. No man would ever find that attractive.

It didnt bother her too much,  
it wasnt any rush of finding the time to settle down.  
First of all she wanted life, to feel like she was alive, instead of this.

Mairella wasnt some fancy highclass lady.  
when her mother dressed her up in her fancy orleasiean dresses,  
The young cousland could'nt help but feel like an idiot on parade.

Silkbands, Heavy Velvets, Ribbons and Pink pearls,  
Her mother even made her wear her hair down, it curled around her shoulders,  
Black as ravens feathers.

She chuckled to herself, how her mother often had refered to her as having two sons.  
It was somewhat true, she supposed, she had never had much intrest in acting like a highclass lady.  
She was a warrior, not a pamper lapdog.

The water was warm and reviving,  
Exactly what she needed after a long day,  
She couldnt exactly had shown up for dinner, her armor covered with rat's blood.

Mairella found herself chuckling at that thought, it would really have driven her mother insane,  
She could allready hear her now, _Blood? in the dinning hall? Pup have you no manners?_

It was something she would have been likely to do, but for today, she had been enough problems

for her parents to deal with.

Submerging herself into the warm water, she exhaled deeply,  
she'd love to just stay there, instead of pampering herself up to go to dinner,

with her parents guests.

Tomorrow was the day, Fergus was leaving for the king's armies at Ostagar.  
She wish she could go, instead of being stationed here to watch over their home.  
it didnt seem right to her, she could have made a difference along side of her brother.

Sigh...

Lifting the chalic to her lips, she took a sip of the white wine, the elven servants had placed for her

to enjoy during her bath.  
The bitter taste swirled around her mouth.

The wine made her cheeks blush softly, her eyes glazed over as the wine did it's work through her veins.  
the nearby candlelight's waving flame, reflected on the wet water pearls, twinkled on her light cream skin.

"Take care of the castle, Pup...Do this Pup..." She said with a sigh,  
Running her slender fingers through her unbraided damp hair.

Another sip of the wine, she promised herself she get up soon,  
Soon...at the moment, the sweet comfort of her warm bath was too pleasurable.

For a minute, she wondered about the rats they had earlier seen in the larder,  
The more she thought bout it, it seemed a bit unlikely for them to come from the wilds?  
From her history books and her lessons in geomitry, the winds found themselves all the way to the east,  
While their home, layed all the way north in Ferelden, Could the Rats possibly have gone from the wilds, All the way to their highever cast?

She allowed herself to ponder more of the question as she brought the glas to her lips,  
Could it be possible that the Darkspawn in the wild, had made the Rats come all the way to their home?  
It made sense,she told herself, Animals as well as humans,dwarves and elves all wanted to get as far away from the blight as possible.

Her thoughts came to an pause, as her mind went blank.  
in her head, the wine has started to pull the strings on her judgment.

Right, she remembered that her parents would be waiting for her in the dinning hall.

Her cheeks wore the color of light pink,  
Releaved, her body sunk into the hot water,

Just a bit more, she promised herself.

Night had fallen upon the highever castle, and their dinning hall filled with chit chat of this and that.  
Mairella had finally choosen to join them, the wine however, felt as if iit had gone to her head just a bit.

She nodded in a greeting to the people around the table,  
Her hair she had loosen from their tightly braided braids,  
Hanging of her shoulders, the waves glistering in the candle light.  
Once again she found herself in one of those silly dresses that her mother thought so

foundly about.

She could see everyone was allready here,  
The Grey warden, Howe, The Arlessa and her son.  
Fergus along with his wife and child.

She seated herself on the side of her brother, her thick hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"About time you showed up, little sister, Mother was close to sending out a searching party," Fergus whispered against her ear, lightly chuckling at his own remarks.  
The smell of wine thick on his breath.

"Im sure they could do without me for a little time more," murmuring under her breath,  
Raising her glas to her lips.  
from the corner of her eye, she could see the young elven maid, gazing in her direction.  
She raised her glas at the young maiden, taking another sip of her glas,  
The maiden's cheeks turned a light hue of pink.  
Mairella found herself sheepishly smiling as the chalic covered her mouth,

Iona blushed at the young cousland.

Startled, Fergus nudged her by her shoulder,leaning in again towards his younger sister,  
"Don't let mother catch you doing that,sister dear, She's concerned enough as it is about you,"  
He chuckled deeply, watching his sister's grimance turn into a frown.  
"Fergus,"she murmured, a grin slowly spreading across her lips, her eyebrows low above her

emerald opals. "do allow me some fun, brother dear, We dont all have an antivan flower,"  
She chuckled.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Iona come in her direction,  
The young elven girl, wore a small shy smile on her lips as she walked up to the cousland daughter.  
"M'lady..." Iona whispered, leaning down to Mairella's ear, Her hot breath against the skin of her ear, as the girl moved in closer to a whisper. "I...Will see you after dinner, m'lady?"

Her cheeks flushed again, as the wineglass rested against her full lower lip.  
She inhaled the smell of the elven girl,standing ever so close, her breath tickling against her skin.  
"She smells wonderful...intoxicating..." She let her thoughts wander, as the girl

waited inpatiently for an answer.  
Sipping from the glas, she nodded slowly, her eyes seeking that of the elven girl.  
"...Yes... After dinner..."she whispered, the pupiles of Iona dialated and the red flush

spreading acoss her cheeks.

She had to admite she did find elves quite pleasing to the eye, Most of them were quite beautiful.  
Fergus nudged her side again as she got drawn out of her train of thoughts,  
The conversation around the cousland table wasnt really something she found herself

paying much attention to. Her father, Howe and the warden talked about the days when they

were young men, which at the moment for her seemed like decades ago.

A girlish giggle escaped her, though quickly she covered up her mouth, so coy she felt.  
Her emerald eyes keep seeking out Iona amongst the elven servants.  
Her movement seemed to have slowed down, or was it her own vision that was starting to blur?  
Enough, she thought to herself, She couldnt allow her mind to play tricks on her.  
With those thoughts in her mind, she finnished off another glass.  
By now she had allready lost count, by now her mind was allready iin a haze.

The Teryness sent a look in the direction of her daughter,  
Catching her unfocused vision, planted upon the candles lined up along their dining table,  
Her pupiles fully dialted as the reflection of the flames danced upon the glaze of her eyes.  
Elanore shook her head, notioning with her hand for one of their serveants.  
One of their servants walked up to the elderly woman, Iona right at their heel.

"Please get Mairella to her room..." The elderly woman whispered, eying over at her young daughter.

Iona stepped forwards, bowing as she spoke,

"M'ladyship, let me take care of your daughter,i'll make sure she gets some sleep..." Elanore nodded silently and waved the girl away.

Iona lowered her head to mairella's hight, whispering soflty againt the young cousland's ear,  
"Your mother...Asked me to take you to bed, Would that please you, M'lady?"  
A shiver ran down through her spine, as the warmth with every word hit her earlobe.  
Her eyes widened, her cheeks burning, she didnt dare speak, only quietly nodding  
At the elven girl.  
Mairella pushed back her seat, trying to focus on what she was doing as she bowed to the  
Company of their home.  
The elven maiden fiercly grabbed her by her arm,guiding her out of the large dinning hall.

She snickered as she threw Iona a smile, "You...taking me to bed isnt suspicious at all,"  
The brunette's head leaned against the shoulder of the young elven girl, she nuzzled the side of her neck, inhaling the smell of her.  
"M'lady..." Iona chuckled, stabiling The cousland girl against the Wall outside her quarters.  
"You think you were not obvous enough, M'lady?"

She supposed she was right, she wasnt exactly being descreat.  
"Shhhhh," mairella murmured, the wine hanging on her breath, the back of her hand,  
Brushing against the young girl's skin,

"come now..."

-

A Deep and heavy sleep have brushed over her, its heavy blanket taking her away

to the Fade, The place of dreams.  
The warm embrace of the elven servant had made her drift of to plesant sleep.

But for how long?

In the back of her sleep, she heard the powerful and loud bark of the mabari warhound,  
Echoing through her dream like a wildfire,spread from one corner to the other.

"No...No..." She murmured in her restless sleep,Her breath heavy and thick.  
Thought, she felt a nudge going through her entire body, like a jolt.

"M'lady..."

Another Voice entered her dream like state, swirling around her, embracing her,  
Shaking her at the very core to startled her from her dream state.

"M'LADY!" the words were louder now, shaking the dreamworld surronding her,  
It crumled to her touch as she reached for its very center.

With A jolt she awoke, panting, heaving for air.  
inhaling a deep breath to fill her lounges once more and calm the shakes going through

her body.  
In the corner of her eye, she saw a scared young girl,  
Hell for a moment she had even forgotten about Iona.

upon closer examination, she saw the terrified look in the girl's eyes,  
Her pupiles widely dialated as her gaze met that of Mairella's.

"M'lady, at last your awake...your dog is being awfully loud..."

Her dog...  
So it hadnt been all in her dreams after all, The mabari stood at her bedroom door,  
Growling,barking,  
Heavyily panting inbetween.

"ignore him...he proberly heard someone in the hall..."

She still wasnt awake, the sleep hanging heavy still in her mind.  
Leaning over, she kissed the young Elf on her pink lips,  
That sheepish grin spreading across her lips again,  
They were soft and sweet to her taste.

Iona exhaled, her fingers running down the darkhaired girl's cheeks,  
"but he is so loud...I'm just gonna take a look, ok?  
Then...ill come back to bed" Iona smiled and returned the kiss.

she watched the naked elven girl, slip out of her bed,  
Swaying in her movement as she walked towards the door.  
Startled she watched as the door pushed open from the outside,  
Iona thumbled to her back,From her shoulder, the blood pumped from  
an arrow wound.

"Noo!"

The young cousland managed to roll herself from her bed, Hitting the floor with

a loud thud.  
She was dead, she assured herself, they had killed Iona.

Leaping from her hiding spot, She got a hold of the sword nearby,  
Before the archer could nuck another arrow, she slashed at the intruder.

She felt her stomach turn as she saw the banner on the intruders shild,  
The choking caught her, her eyes opening wide in shock.

Howe...He had betrayed them all, it was all a lie, his men had never been delayed,  
They had only waited for the right time of action.  
The intruders layed at her feet, the blood gushing from their wounds.

Iona layed in a pile of blood, her beautiful pale skin, splattered with blood.  
She gringed her teeth hard together as she closed Iona's eyes, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
"...Goodbye..."  
The time was fleeting, this was slaughter, Howe must have intended to kill them all.  
The darkhaired girl snapped herself into her armor, cleaning the blood from her sword as she sprinted to the hall.

The sound of an opening door startled her, readying her sword,  
But to her surprise, it was her mother.  
Her mother was wearing her old battle armor, the tales of its

battes showed on the hard leather.

"Mother, are you allright?"

Elanore seemed unharmed,it would take a bit more than a few men to take her down.  
Warmly she smiled at her young daughter, hugging her tightly to make sure she was unharmed.

"I am fine..did you see the banners on those shields? Those are howe's men!" Her mother yelled,  
Clinging on tightly.  
Why would he betray her father after so many years?  
It didnt make any sense, her father had done nothing to deserve the betrayal.  
They had always been loyal to the crown and Ferelden, why Howe had turned around and

stabbed him in the back.

"Have you seen your father? He never came to bed..." her mother trailed off, the worry

spreading in her eyes.

"No...Mother, he might still be somewhere in the castle, we need to go look for him"  
Elanore agreed, arming her with the bow her daughter had handed over.  
They couldnt be worrying allready, all that mattered was getting out of the castle alive.  
Fergus had allready left the night before, along with his troops.  
All the firepower they had left in the castle was the stationed guards,  
Lead by Sir Gilmore.

There was smoke and fire everywhere, she could feel the heat against her skin,  
the heavy thick smoke rolled thought the hallways.  
Everywhere there was shouting and screaming,  
By now they must have allready taken down allot of their men.  
Her mother's face got filled more and more with concern, they had not seen any traces of her father.  
Could he still be alive?

"There they are!" A loud voice called at, getting her attention.  
Forcefully, the attacker's sword clashed against her cousland shield,  
With a loud scream, she impaled her attacker upon her steel blade.  
The Howe soldier gurgled as the blood filled his throat, the trail of blood  
running from the corners of his mouth.  
She would not go down without a fight, she'd slice Howe's troath herself if

she had the possibility to.

upon entering the mainroom, amongst the fighting men, she spotted sir Gilmore,  
"Sir Gilmore," her voice echoed through the open room, The young knight Paused in

his path,  
A sort of smile spread across his face, "M'lady, M'ladyship, you are both alive,"

This was not the time for pleseantries, finding her father was the

only thing that mattered.

"Sir Gilmore," her mother started, "Have you seen Bryce?"

Closing his eyes, he nodded slowly at the Teyrness,  
Did that mean he was alive still?  
She felt her own heart beating fast as positivity spread in her heart.  
"He went to the Larder, M'ladyship, the last time i saw him,  
it will take some time before they will reach him, the two of you better hurry."

Mother and daughter both noded in union, Sir Gilmore taking a bow, as the

teryness pulled her daughter from the room.

"Father," She thought, "We are coming...be safe please"

She pleeded in her mind,Thougt the attack was strong,  
Her father was stronger, he had to be, He was a strong man and seen his

share of battles in his time. Mairella assured herself, that it was not her father's

time to return to the maker.

Her mother had allready started sprinting towards the kitchen,  
To her husband, to the man she loved, and hopefully was still alive.

"Bryce!"

She heard her mother call out as she stumbled into the room behind her,  
The image that awaited her, was not one of which she had expected.

In a pool of his own blood, layed her father, Alive, but badly wounded,  
Her stomach turned at the sigh of him.  
"We cant let him get away with this! i want Howe punished for this!"  
Vengful, her blood rised within her veins, she could not  
Allow that man to justify the damage he had done to her family and her home.  
"Pup...save your strenght... you need to contact Fergus...his life might be in danger..."  
Bryce's voice was low and husky, it broke in several ocations as he tried

to gather the strenght.

Her attention drew to the door, as ratling of armor drew near,  
She gripped the sword at her side, ready to pounch any of Howe's men

that would enter the room.  
Though, it was not, in stepped the tall dark Grey warden Duncan,  
His armor was stained in the blood of Howe's men.

in his hands, his sword and dagger, dripping with blood from the tip of the steel.

"Duncan...my friend, you have to get them out of here..." His voice was weaker now,  
His face started to show the pain that was spreading through out his body.  
Bryce twisted in pain as he clinged his fist at his stomach.

"I will, but i have one thing to ask of you, The blight demands that i return with a grey warden."

Bryce grinded his teeth hard together, the pain was overcoming his body, second by second,  
"anything...just get them out of here..."

The young cousland turned to her father, "what have i no say in this?"  
She demanded in a clear voice, her fist clinged tightly together, the other hand on the handle of her sword.  
"This is not the time pup...you have to go...i will kill as many of howe's men to buy you time...  
We love you..."

The Tall and brood Warden, grab her by the shoulder, pulling the young girl from her seated position on the floor.  
She tried to struggle him, without any success as he pulled her out through the secret exit,

Her last image was that of her mother and father, clinged to each other on the floor of the larder,  
In a couple of hours, her life had been turned up side down,  
She would not let Howe get away with this.


	2. Chapter 2 The joining

_

~The Joining~

_

in the safty of the grey warden, they had escaped the highever Castle.  
Far in the distance, she could see the fires burning, the heavy thick smoke rising to the sky from

her childhood home. The nightsky painted in a color of red and black.  
The tears pushed hard in her eyes, but she would not allow them, Her parents would not want her to cry for them.  
The Grey Warden found himself still pulling the young girl along,

"Let me go!" her voice echoed against the mountain side, ringing loudly.  
bouncing off the passage of which they were walking.  
He threw her to the ground, the grass hitting her against the face as she softened the blow with her hands.

The gras was damp and wet,tickling against her skin.

"Keep you voice down girl! if you value your life!"

she dried the dirt from her face with the back of her hand,

"Listen! my entire family Got slaughtered down there, we could have helped them!"  
The young cousland screamed on top of her loungs, the fire of vengance burning within her eyes.

Before she could blink, her flesh burned. Her voice disappeared from her mouth,  
all she was left with was a blank look on her face.

Towering above her stood the Grey Warden,  
she had been out of line, far out of line.

"I...i'm sorry..." she murmured, it was still all so unexplainable, Everything she had

cared for was gone, her mother...Her father...Her home.

The Warden stood quiet before her, in his eyes she could see the compassion for the situation she was in.

"I am sorry for your loose, Mairella, but I need you to stay clear. The road ahead will not be an easy one."

So it had come to this, she was to become a grey warden,it all was so unexplainable and unfamiliar.  
Thought inside she felt empty and hollow, she couldnt let everything tear her down.  
"...there must have been something we could have done for them..."  
Her voice cracked, the sorrow still hanging on tightly to her.  
Her heart was heavy, she could not believe that it had all come down to this.  
The entire cousland family was gone, she was unsure of where her brother could be,  
She hoped he was safe amongst his soldiers,  
and that Howe's poison still hadnt reached him.

"There was nothing we could have done..."

A singel crystal clear tear trailed down her cheek as she closed her eyes tightly,

"Mother..."

"Father..."

The memory of their faces, fading in her mind,

"Maker keep them safe..." she whispered in a low husky voice.

-

They had traveled through the hinterlands, the young girl always a few steps

behind the elderly Warden.  
Her heart was still heavy with the loose of her parents.  
Duncan didnt talk much, he allowed her to mourn her parents,  
there was no need to further rub salt into her allready deep wounds.

They were drawing closer to the camp of Ostagard,  
in the far distance she could see the deep orange color lighting up the horizon,  
their flickering torches waving inbetween the tall dark trees of the wild.

Duncan threw her a gaze or two over his shoulder to make sure the young cousland

was still right behind.  
Her feet felt like they were dragging through heavy sand, each footstep heavier than the last.

A grey warden  
Truth be told, she did not know too much,

not more than what the glorious stories from her history books.  
Would she be able to forfill her duty as a warden?  
Duncan had mentioned something here and there,  
thougt Mairella had halfly payed attention to the elderly warden,  
A secret joining, was all she had picked up from his words.

To her surprise, she saw him coming to an hault infront of her,  
looking over his shoulder at her.

"Chin up girl, we'll soon be there"

She sighed deeply as every step took her closer to her

fate which was sealed in blood.

it all sounded so strange in her head, Mairella,the grey warden?  
Protector of the realm.  
She chuckled softly at the very thought.

The elderly Warden threw her another gaze as he heard her soft

chuckle behind his back.  
she straightned her grimance,blanking out the expression on her face.  
time was closing in on finally being able to find Fergus and tell

him everything that had happened at home.  
Time for Vengance would soon fall upon the house of Howe.

She promised herself, she'd run her dagger across howe's Neck if it was the

last thing she did.  
Revenging her bloodline,restoring order to where it was once lost.  
Her heartbeat rised just thinking about it,

The calling of her name snapped her out of her thoughts,  
Duncan was towering above her again, his hard brown eyes focusing

on hers.

"We're here"

The ruins of Ostagar layed deep within the Korcari wilds,  
All the king's armies were gathered here,as a final stand against the darkspawn.  
Mairella lifted her gaze to the sky, High above the ancient ruins,  
Stood a tower tall and majestic, casting its long shadow across the king's camp.  
Upon entering an nearby archway, she spotted a welcoming group,  
A couple of guards and a blonde man in a shinning golden armor.

"Your Majesty"

The grey warden at her side bowed deeply,  
So this was the legendary King,  
The defeater of the darkspawn.

He was allot younger than Mairella had imagened him,  
Not as tall either.  
His blond long hair,waved in the gentle breeze,  
Carried through his camp, breathing life into the forest.

In the distace she could hear the chant of light,

it soared through the chambers of her heart,  
Her heart aching with sorrow over her parents and her home.  
For a moment, she swallowed her pride,  
She could not let her broken heart stear her emotions.

The king's approch snapped her out of her emotions,

his crystal blue eyes stared straight through her.

"Your are...Bryce Cousland's daughter, are you not?"  
His voice was loud and clear, he did sound noble after all,

she told herself.

"Yes, your majesty, I am Mairella of the Couslands,"  
She felt her voice breaking with her words, as she took

a deep bow before her king.  
Her mouth felt dry, as if she had been dehydrated for days,  
Though she had to bring forth the news from highever.

"I do,how ever, my Lord,bring news from my home" she

countinued.

There they were again, the tears, watering up her eyes,  
the pain spreading from her heart and throughout her body.  
She tightened her fist, clinging her pain with her hands.

"My family has been murdered, my lord..."  
The words got stuck in her throat, like a bad taste in the back

of her mouth.  
"By the hands of Arl Howe..."  
Just his name spread like poison through her body,

Betrayer...

Murderer...

"Dead? This can not be, Duncan, is this true?"  
The young King turned to his grey warden, his ice cold

gaze searching Duncan's face for answers.

"She speaks the truth, your majesty, Arl Howe attacked

the highever castle the night of which Bryce Cousland sent his

men here to you.  
Only myself and The cousland daughter barly escaped with our lives."

Lowering her head, she allowed herself to let her thoughts pass,

only for a moment,she told herself.  
She was not sure how she would get her revenge over Howe.  
Though she knew she would not feel satisfaction before

her hands were covered in his blood, and his life fading from his eyes.  
Fergus must be some where in the camp, she had to find him and quickly.

The king's voice brough her out of her thoughts, his deep blue eyes gazing

at the young girl.

"I promise that once this is over, Howe will be put to justice"

There was no need for any words, silently she bowed.  
She noticed the guards notioning the king, a simple gesture of a nod

was given in the return.

King Cailen left them behind, followed up the trail by his guards,

Duncan turned to her, gesturing for her to move along.

"I will look for your brother, In the mean time I have something you must do for me.  
Find Alistair, Then come see me"

Again she found herself the errend girl, it didnt matter, she wanted to get

going so she could search for her brother. Before her was a huge stone bridge,  
The entrance to the king's Soldiers stood guard along its side as she passed them by.

The Wind rushed past her, brushing her against the cheek.  
For a minute she allowed herself to stop and gaze upon the beautiful surroundings.  
The Dark tall forest, the road carving it's way through the landscape.

It was all so breathtaking, all so overwhelming.

She gathered her thoughts as she carried on across the massive rock bridge.

The king's camp was mingling with people, Templars, Mages,Grey Wardens  
All come together for a common cause.  
To stop the Darkspawn and the Blight.

The young Cousland had no idea where she was going,  
Wandering aimlessly around the large camp.  
Atleast 3 times allready had she bumped into the Templar

who politly asked her to leave.  
Duncan could have given her more to go by,  
A name wouldnt help her much, unless ofcourse she started poking

everyone around the camp on the shoulder and asking their name.  
She didnt see herself doing that any time soon however.

However, she could hear a conversation taking place not far away.  
She couldnt clearly hear what was being said, Sneaking up closer,  
She could see a mage and a young man having a very heated discussion.  
The young man wore an Armor, very much like the one Duncan was wearing,  
His dark hair tied back and braided.

She watched as the mage walked away, muttering under his breath.  
By now the young man had noticed her, standing now far away.  
"There's one good thing bout this blight you know, It brings people together"  
He smiled as she came closer, She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Excuse me?" The cousland girl murmured,  
He didnt even flinch.

"Ah well, I dont think we've met, I am Alistair."  
So he was the grey warden Duncan had asked her to get, "Great" she thought to herself.  
"I Am Mairella" She murmured, crossing her arms across her chest.  
It could be worse, she supposed. He did seem like an ok guy.

"Oh I should have realised sooner, your the Recruit Duncan mentioned."

That Noticable,huh? She thought to herself, she could tell that people

allready knew who she were.  
One of the surviving Couslands huh?

Rubbing her templates with her finger tips, she glared at Alistair.

"Glad To hear my arrival was announced, Are you done babbling?"

She shot him a cold glance as she lower her hand, his deep light blue eyes watching her.  
"Oh ouch, Me-ow withdraw those claws, Ok Ok, I'm done"

Groaning she turned her back on him, marching off towards the grey warden Camp,  
Alistair right on her heels.  
The atmospher in the camp was tense,one could feel the coming war,  
The worries, the concerns.

Who wouldnt be worried in such a situation?

In the middle of the camp, was a huge bonfire,  
From a distance she could see Duncan and two other young men.  
As they approched, she could tell all eyes were on her.  
She assumed these were the other recruites, they didn't look like much,  
though however looks could be desciving.

Duncan turned to the approching two, his face expressionless and blank.  
"You found Alistair, I see."  
Not exactly hard to find once you heard his loud argument with the mage.

For a moment she blanket out, their voices blurring out.  
She felt as if she hadn't slept in ages, Everything of late was a blur.

The days had merged together, not showing either night or day.

She wasnt sure anymore, they had been travling for days since Highever.

The cousland Girl noticed Duncan talking, but no words escaped his lips,  
She found herself studying the elderly Grey Warden.

"Mairella!"

There they were, jumping at her unexpected.

She supposed she had spaced out for a while in her own head.

under her breath she murmured an appology,  
She was just so tired, what she wouldnt give for a warm comfertable bed,  
Maybe also a hot meal to stop her growling stomach.

"This is Daveth and Sir Jory, your fellow recruites"

There he went again,she thought to herself, halfly paying attention to the elderly  
Grey Warden.

Wander into the wilds? Find darkspawn blood? Recover some old treaties?  
All in a day's work, she assured herself.  
And this Alistair at the front of this group of theirs.  
She told herself she had seen more leading skills from a 5 year old.  
Duncan on the other hand had not seemed much concerned with it.

It didnt take them long to find their way out of the king's camp.  
The forest was lifeless and colorless.  
Like an old painting which had hung too long in the sun.  
All the colors as if almost mixed into one.

Mairella lifted her gaze to look at the sky,  
it was brownish and dull.  
She had never seen anything quite like it.  
Almost as if the forest around them was dying.

Alistair grabbed her attention,

his firm hand grabbing her by the shoulder.  
She glared at him in the corner of her eye,  
Looking at her commander in charge over her shoulder.

His gaze was focused on a dark large bush by a nearby tree,  
watching closely she could see it gently moving.

"By the maker..." The cousland girl whispereed under her breath.  
The sound of her blade withdrawing from her sheath, her hand

steady as she lifted the sword to an attack.

But to her surprise, out of the bushes, her massive Mabari came lounging at her.  
The darn dog had followed her all the way from highever,  
All the way to the wilds.  
She found herself somewhat surprised that he had been able to track her down.

The cousland girl ruffled her furry friend's head, a somewhat happiness spreading

inside of her.  
Her trusted companion has returned to her, safe and unharmed.

They moved along through the brownish landscape,  
The swampy ground making squishy sounds beneath her feet.  
it was all too quiet for a swamp, no sound of birds, only frogs being

heard in the distance.  
She turned her gaze to her mabari,the large muscular dog sniffed the air and whimpered.  
He dashed off infront of her, the dark dog disappearing across a tiny bridge.  
That darn dog where was he off to now?

The Cousland girl set off after him, but to her surprise, she found him barking at a wounded

soldier on the ground.  
He must have been attacked by something nearby, his wounds seemed pretty new.  
The dark leather armor covered in blood and dirt.

"W-who goes there...?" his voice was weak and trembling, she could not imagen what the

soldier was going through. "Grey wardens?"

Alistair kneeled to the soldier, opening the small pack he was carryng,  
"Hold still, I will bandage your wounds."  
She watched as he wrapped up the soldier, the bright white bandages quickly soaking

up the red blood.  
"Thank you, Thank you, I might make it back to camp now. Be careful there is darkspawn around."  
Darkspawn, exactly what they needed.  
She had never encountered nor seen a darkspawn, unsure of what exactly to expect.

She watched as the soldier limped away from her party, setting off in the direction of the king's camp.  
Sir Jory wore a worried look on his face, almost as frightned by the news that they had rescieved.  
Alistair assured the worried recruite that they had nothing to worry about, and that the grey wardens could

sense the darkspawn in they were anywhere nearby.

Darkspawn, how bad could it be? she thought to herself as the party moved along.

By now they found themselve quite deep within the wilds, the same eary feeling hanging

over her with every step she took.

Startled by an unknown sound from somewhere nearby, she lifted her head to see

an unknown being raising a staff to the sky, before running away from them.  
Readying her sword, she sprinted as fast as her her legs could carry her, the swampy

ground giving in under her feet with each step.  
Lounging herself at the tall darkspawn infront of her, the sparkles of its magic spell  
Bouncing off her cousland shield.  
Mairella yelled loudly as she slamed the steel shield against the darkspawns face,  
To her surprise more darkspawn had showed up, but the others were all ready

busy taking care of them.

Slitting its throat, the dark almost black like spraying over her outworn leather armor,  
The limp body dropping to the ground with a squishy thud.

She kneeled to the dead body, examining it closely as she nudged it with the handle

of her sword.

it was unlike anything she had ever seen before, the texture of its skin almost

leather like.  
Withdrawing a vial from her pouch, she gathered as much of the blood as possible,  
She helf it up against the light, it was so thick and dark no light passed through it.

The sound of moving footsteps came up behind her, It was Alistair,

in his hands he held vials identically to those of hers.

"That should cover up that part," He said with a sheepish smile upon his lips.  
Standing from her kneeling position, she pushed him out of her way as she placed the

Vial back in her pouch.  
She was silent, the faster she could get out of this wilderness the better.  
The smell would stick with her for a while, like rotten flesh.  
Sheathing her sword, she gazed to the horizon, there not far from their location,

she could see the ruins of an old tower.  
Silently she headed off in the direction of the tower, she couldnt wait to get out of this swamp,  
A bath would be nice the darkspawn blood wasnt exactly what she found appealing.

The Grey Warden tower had seen better days, nothing but ruins and rubble.  
however there amongst the fallen tower stood a chest, the rubble around

it applied it had been there for quite some time.  
Mairella kneeled at the chest, her hand reaching for its lid to reveal its content.

Empty

They had wandered through this horrible forest to find nothing?  
She couldn't believe this, why send them out here if they were unsure if

its content was still there?

Startled she heard rolling gravel, looking over her shoulder she was surprised to see they were not alone

in this forsaken wilderness.

"Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of... easy prey?" before the group stood a young woman,

her long black hair waving in the gentle breeze rushing through the forest.

The young girl was dressed in rags, could she be one of the chasined that roamed in the wilds?  
She was not sure however as she had only heard some tales of the chasined people.

Mairella glanced at the woman, who slowly was approching her, one step at the time down the old sloop to the tower,

her golden hazel eyes sparkled in the low sunlight, her eyes closely focusing on the young cousland.

"We are neither, We are grey wardens...We came for something hidden in this tower." Mairella hesitated to reply.  
She found the girl eying her up and down, those large hazel opals gazing at every inch of the cousland girl.

"Tis no tower no longer, The wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse"  
The girl passed her, her hips swaying with each movement, her black leatherskirt

dangling as she moved. Her dark hair like raven's feathers brushing against her

naked visable back. She turned to them, her eyebrow lifted into an arch in wonder.  
"I have watched your progress from some time, 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'Why are they here?' And now you distube ashes none have touched for so long, Why is that?"  
Mairella found herself puzzled by the young girl infront of her, she was gorgouse, she thought

to herself, watching her slender body sway as she stood on a small hilt infront of the grey wardens.  
Her arms crossed over her chest, the wind blowing gently through her dark hair.

The cousland girl stepped forth and was about to speak as Alistair pushed her aside,taking one step

ahead of her.

"Don't answer her, She looks chasin, that means others might be nearby" Mairella's elder warden, murmured, not

taking his eyes of the woman.

The woman let out a soft chuckle,placing her hands on her hips as a sheepish grin spread across her full lips.  
"Do you fear barbariens will swoop down upon you?" she said, lifting her arms in a dramatic fashion above her head,

mocking the young warden.  
Alistair groaned, "Yes...swoooping is bad"

Mairella had lost her train of thoughts, This girl's sudden apperance somehow had her worried,  
Who was she? And what was she doing out in the middle of this dark brown forest?  
The voices of her companions, turning into another blur.  
She watched the girl speak, her lips moving but the voice was muted

"You there. Women do not frighten like little boys" The girl's voice called out to her,  
jolting her back into reality, Determined and strong she stood before her, her hands resting on her gentle frame.  
"Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." Dumbfoundly she shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts.

"I am Mairella Cousland, A pleasure to meet you" Seriously she thought to herself, what kinda of way

was that to introduce herself. 'I am of noble blood, bow to me you chasin woman'?

She almost found herself chuckling at her own remark.

"That is a proper Civil greeting even here in the wilds" The girl chuckled softly, slipping through those full

red lips "You may call me Morrigan"  
A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, however it did not explain what she was doing out here by herself in

the middle of a darkspawn infested swamp.

"We are here for the Grey Warden Documents" Mairella's voice felt like it was cracking, it was dry yet soft however.  
she turned to Alistair as he argued back and forth with Morrigan, Witch here and Witch there.  
Accusations flying like nilly willy.

"I will not for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here if you wish, I am not threatened."  
Morrigan bursted out, her slender arms tightly folded across her chest, Mairella has allready lost the conversation.

She turned to the young woman, her brow lowered deeply as she gazed upon the slender woman.  
"then who did?" Her voice called out loud, catching the attention of the chasin woman.

"Tis was my mother infact"

"your mother? Can you take us to her?"

The young girl smirked as she pulled up her hood,the soft redish fabric, drappled over her head.

Hazel golden eyes darting in the young cousland's direction as a smile spread across her lips.

"Follow me then"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had traveled through the dull and brown swamp for quite some time,

blindlessly following the young woman they had met by the warden tower.

Her hips swaying with every movement she took.

Mairella could still hear the chitchatter behind her, Witch here and witch there.  
Alistair's concern with the girl was what most an intresting matter.

However from time to time, she noticed the girl looking at her over her shoulder,  
Those big hazel eyes gazing at her from under the redish hood, the strands of hair framing

her delicate face.

Without ease she made her way through the bushes and the trees, her delicate hands pushing

aside the bushes and branches in her way.  
How aimlessly they followed this girl, unsure if she infact was taking them to the mother or

if they were being lead into an ambush.

But as the young cousland looked to the sky, she noticed heavy smoke emerging from a small hut

not far from them.

Morrigan had pulled down her hood, her long dark hair waving in the wind as she made her way

thought a small patch of bushes.  
To Mairella and the other warden's surprise, they were met by an old woman.

"I bring you four grey wardens,mother..."

"I can see them,girl"

Morrigan had stepped up behind her mother, The old woman had proberly seen better days.  
Old wrinkly, her grey hair ruffled and wild.  
The young girl looked nothing like the elderly woman standing infront of the group.

"I am Mairella and we were told tha..."

The old woman interupted her, her voice sharp as her daughter's tounge.

"I know why you are here wardens, you came for your treaties, did you not?"

She didn't cut any corners did she?  
The sooner they got out of there, the happier she'd be.  
She wouldnt deny that the old woman made her feel a bit worried.

"Thank you for taking care of them for us"

The old woman nodded slowly to the cousland girl's words,  
Eying the young girl at her side, Mairella noticed the young girl rolling her eyes at her

mother.

"Very Well, Follow me, I shall lead you out of the woods."

Morrigan had lead them to their camp, surprisingly enough, she had pulled on her hood

and vanished into the forest from which she came.  
Twice Mairella had looked over her shoulder for the darkhaired girl, but she was no where to be seen.  
As sudden as she had appeared, she was once again gone.

Chin up, she and her other warden's entered the king's camp.  
The sky had darkned over, The Chant was no longer filling the busy camp with its prayer.  
The tension was hanging in the air,heavy and thick.

Everything was closing in, the war was almost close enough to touch.  
The Fear in the eyes of the soldiers passing by them as they walked towards the warden camp.  
She wouldnt deny she was worried about the upcoming ritual, all this secrecy.  
Was this something every warden had to pass through.

The young cousland girl stood in the background as Alistair talked to their older Warden,  
Passing on the blood they had found in the wilds.  
She watched as the two wardens passed words between them.

Alistair strolled towards her and the two other recruites of her group,  
his face was expressionless and empty.

This was it huh, The time for her old life to end completly.

"Come..." his voice murmured, she wasnt completly sure if she was ready for this.

Though without hesitation, she followed the rest of her group closely behind.  
Her two fellow recruites seemed as nervous as she felt.  
There was no turning back now. this was it.

Out the outskirt of camp, they were met by Duncan, behind him on a wooden table,  
Stood a large white chalic.  
From her position she could not see the content of it.  
Listening in closely, she heard Duncan explain the power being the grey wardens,  
To drink the taint of the darkspawn.

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining. But these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would? "

Her older warden's face was motionless, his gaze focused on the ground infront of him,  
Blank and empty.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn.  
And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten... and that one day, we shall join you. "

His voice faded softly as Duncan passed the chalic Daveth,  
She studied his face as he gazed deeply into the liquid in the chalic.  
Clearly she could see the fear spread in his eyes as he brought his lips to the edge of the chalic.

Startled she backed off as Daveth's eyes turned to the cold of white, clawing at his own throat,  
as the air disappeared.  
In horror she backed off as Daveth's limp body dropped to the ground before her,  
The blood flowing from the corner of his mouths.

"I'm sorry, Daveth..."

Duncan's voice was empty and hollow as he stepped backwards towards sir Jory.

"No..." the young knight pulled out his sword as he stepped backwards, "There is no glory in this"  
Horrified by the events taking place before her, she watched as Duncan pulled out his dagger,  
Thrusting it into Sir Jory.  
His face grimanced in pain as the blood gushed from his open wound.

This was the faith of the wardens?  
Drink Darkspawn blood and maybe survive?  
Was this all worth it?

She looked up as Duncan stood tall and brood before her, the white chalic in his hands.  
this was the moment of truth.  
The smell was foul,it reaked of death, She was not sure if she was ready,  
But she couldn't go back now. She had seen what had happened to Sir Jory.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted the chalic to her lips,  
The liquid was thick and bitter, swirling around her mouth.  
It nauseated her, her head dizzy as she released her grip on the chalic.  
What was going on, she wondered, was this the end, would she meet the same faith

as her companion?  
The echo of the chalic hitting the ground reached her ear as the world turned to dark.

The Cousland girl could hear voices, muttering and murmuring above her, Was she dead?  
Her eyes was still heavy, not fully co operating with the rest of her,  
The bitter aftertaste of the blood still hanging in her mouth.

The Headach was killing her, like a bad hangover that fully wouldnt go away.

"Urrgh..." She pushed herself from the ground, surprised to see Alistair and Duncan hanging

over her.

"Atleast one of you made it..." Alistair murmured, throwing the Grey warden Armor at her feet.  
She tried to shake off the pain, she knew she didnt have time for this now.  
The joining was over, she was safe. Atleast for the time being.

"Come Find me after you are ready, I have a meeting with the King. there is much to be done."

The Cousland girl chuckled to herself, Mairella the Grey, one of the Ferelden Wardens.  
A few days ago this would all seem like a weird dream, something out of this world.  
This was her reality now,and so was the blight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Grey Warden Armor was heavy against her skin, She was not used to such

heavy material.  
The Cousland armors had been made of light thick leather, Nothing like this at all.  
The Sword she had been given was light and quick. Easy for combat.  
She found herself studying it, watching her reflection aganst the blank surface.

The bright green opals jittering at her own reflection.

"..A warden..." she murmured to herself, sliding her newly gained sword back into

its sheat.

She was all alone by now, Duncan had left, Alistair had left, The dog, Well she wasnt entirly sure,  
She wouldnt be surprised if he was hanging around the kennel with the other war dogs.  
It was time to move, she could hear the distance marching of the darkspawn hords,  
Closing in on their camp.  
This would be a day of death.  
However, it felt as if it had been nothing but death of late.

"...Mother..."

"...Father..."

She shook it out of her head, as she headed towards the grey warden camp,  
Her heavy armor clinging with every step she took.  
By standers watched her as she walked them by, she felt their eyes on her,  
The new grey warden. A female warden none the less.

"Mairella" Duncan's powerful voice called out, snappng her out of her thuoghts.  
The battle was soon upon them, The Drums far far away in the distance, heavy beats

moving closer and closer. The light of the torches moving through the trees.

The young Girl Bowed to her commander, the fire dancing upon her green opals,

as she studied his face.

"I need you and Alistair to go to the tower of Ishal and light the becon,  
Signaling for the flank of the darkspawn army."

"We are not going into battle?"

The two young wardens looked at each other, uncertain of their orders,  
Lapdogs for lighting a becon.  
Duncan didn't move a mucle.  
There was no arguing over the matter, they had to follow their orders.  
The Cousland girl, nodded in agreement setting off in the direction of the tower,  
Alistair close on her heels.

"Are you serious?"

Glaring at him over her shoulder, she saw him struggling to keep up with her.  
Was there anything to question, they had their orders.  
Was it not their duty to follow them?

As they reached the bridge, they could see the torches burning, much brighter and

closer than earlier.  
The heavy marching footsteps, making its way through the forest.  
Large heavy bulders soared through the sky, rock crashing against rock.  
The loud scretching sound flying towards their direction.  
The ground beneath them both shaking with every step of the darkspawn army.

"Let's go"

Making haste, the wardens set off across the large rock bridge, dodging arrows as they flew them by.  
An arrow almost scaring her delicate face as it flew infront of her.  
She couldnt even imagen how bad the conditions were down below.  
the Fear their own armies would feel as the darkspawn approched.

Turning to gaze, she looked over her shoulder as she reached the other side.

"Good luck Duncan..." She murmured under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old tower had seen better days as The Cousland girl and Alistair reached the

base of the tower.  
Along their way they had found some darkspawn away from the hord.  
Alistair had questioned her on several occation bout them, she had more answers than he did.

Gently she pushed the door to the tower open, the smell of rot and death hit her face.  
The tower had long been deserter from the looks of it, mold and spiderweb.  
Old blood spilled upon the stone tiles decorating the tower floor.

"Something's not right here..." She whispered, leaning towards her fellow warden,  
Alistair nodded in agreement, readying his sword at his side.

With gentle steps they made their way towards the door to the second floor,  
However a loud and powerful scream was heard behind them.

"That would explain the smell..."

A small Chuckle escaped his lips as he drew his sword up infront of him,  
the blank shinny shield shielding him from the flying arrows.  
The Cousland warden rolled her eyes, as she drew her own sword, the sound of steel

giving an familiar cling.

The Warden charged in, their blank steel clashing against that of the Darkspawn,  
the stainless steel soon covered in the filthy dark blood.  
The Darkspawn filth fell at her feet, She threw Alistair a gaze as she saw him finishing off his.

"We better hurry..."

The following floors were no better, what were the darkspawn allready doing in the tower?  
They cut their way through the small groups of them that had found their way into the damp

old place, one dark spawn at the time.  
She felt as if their smell had covered her from top to toe, again that bath would have been ever so nice.

Another pair of stairs, Soon the top must be there soon.

"The beacon should be up ahead" Her fellow warden called out, just a few more steps.  
but what awaited them was far from anything they ever could imagen.

"By the maker!" Mairella explaimed as she layed her eyes upon the beast which awaited them,  
Large and just as foul as any of the other darkspawn.  
She readied her sword as the beast towered above her.  
Smirking she charged at the ogre, sword and shield tight in hand.  
The shield smashing against the muscular body of the ogre,  
in a leap, she jumped at the beast's head, impaling her sword into its skull.  
However the beast threw her off, sending the Cousland girl across the floor.

A mighty rawr was heard as the beast sank together into a lump on the stone floor,  
Alistair was already ready to signal the beacon, as she got back up on her feet.

"Do it!" She commanded, pulling her blood covered sword from the beast's head.  
The beacon burned bright as she sheated her sword.  
Their job here was done, and somehow she found herself smiling at her fellow warden.  
Though the glory was too soon, an arrow impaled her shoulder, sending her to her knees.  
the pain spread across her body,rapidly blurrying her vision.  
So this would be the place she died.  
On so many occations of the passing days, where the maker could have taken her to his side,  
This was the place he had choosen for her.

The world grew dark, as the pain swallowed her up.


End file.
